


Open Arms

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: Akiharu Canon OneShots [4]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, I wrote it out of spite, Idiots in Love, M/M, akihiko is insecure as fuck, but haruki is there to comfort him, cause people won't stop talking shit about aki, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Haruki POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Akihiko raised his eyes for a second, looking away the moment their gazes met."Hey, what is it?" Haruki sat next to him, reaching for his shoulder and back, comforting touches and soft voice once he noticed how upset he was, "Aki, talk to me"A trembling sigh shook his wide frame, rubbing a hand over his face, "I'm… I'm not a good person. I shouldn't be here, with you"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: Akiharu Canon OneShots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892806
Comments: 26
Kudos: 170





	Open Arms

**Author's Note:**

> "Wanting to hold you  
> Wanting you near  
> How much I wanted you home  
> Now that you've come back  
> Turned night into day  
> I need you to stay  
> So now I come to you with open arms  
> Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
> So here I am, with open arms  
> Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
> Open arms"
> 
> — Open Arms - Journey

Silence and darkness greeted him coming back from work. "I'm hoooome, Aki?" Haruki left his keys and shoes at the door, shrugging off his jacket. He covered the distance between the entrance and his bedroom to find his boyfriend sitting on the bed.

Akihiko raised his eyes for a second, looking away the moment their gazes met.

"Hey, what is it?" Haruki sat next to him, reaching for his shoulder and back, comforting touches and soft voice once he noticed how upset he was, "Aki, talk to me"

A trembling sigh shook his wide frame, rubbing a hand over his face, "I'm… I'm not a good person. I shouldn't be here, with you" 

Haruki frowned, freezing by his side for a second, getting closer and pulling from him so he laid down, cheek resting on his lap and long fingers stroking short blond hair, "Did something happen?" He tried his voice to sound as soothing as possible, hiding his biggest fear from Akihiko, "did Ugetsu...?"

"I don't talk to him anymore, it's not that" He sniffed, rubbing his nose "I just... that sofa is a constant reminder of how I took advantage of you, how I assaulted you. And I _know_ you deserve better than me, I don—"

"Yeah, you did hurt me" Akihiko held his breath when Haruki answered as honest as he could, "Not physically, tho. We talked about this but if you need to talk again, please do, don't let yourself fall into this mindset." Akihiko closed his fists, face scrunched up in pain and guilt. And _oh_ how he hated his pain, the source of it, _the person_ behind it. "We both know where you came from, your situation was terrible and the person by your side didn't make it easy. But now things are different, _I am different,_ and we both know that what happened that day in that sofa, was a mistake"

Akihiko sat straight on the bed, shaking his head, eyes downcast, "Some mistakes are unforgivable and I hurt you in a way that I ca—"

"You are not the one to decide what I forgive and what I don't" Haruki cupped Akihiko's face with his hands, a long sigh leaving his chest. He has always been so beautiful but he had so much to learn and heal, and he would be right there by his side. "Sweetheart, please look at me"

His wet, pained eyes raised again until green met honey and Haruki wiped sad, warm tears from his cheeks. He leaned forward, kissing his lips softly.

"Do you love me, Aki?" The blond stared at him with wide eyes, nodding, "Good. I love you too. I forgave you long ago. You changed, you are a better man, and now I want you to be happy by my side, could you do that for me?"

"I…" Akihiko swallowed, reaching for his boyfriend's jumper, twisting the purple fabric on his hands, "I just want to make you happy. I didn't know what was love until you showed me and now I just… I need you but I feel I'm being selfish"

Haruki shook his head, kissing the tip of his reddened nose with a tiny smile, "You deserve to be happy. I want to make you happy too"

Haruki kissed him again, and again, and again until his tears went away. Until his boyfriend hugged him tight and close, laying with him on the bed, just looking at each other. Things were far from perfect but those little moments, the two of them staring into their eyes between affectionate touches, made his heart full of love.

Akihiko kissed his knuckles, the palm of his hands and wrists, that tender part inside his arms, his lips, cheeks, nose, jaw, and neck. In every kiss he poured all the love he had to give and Haruki felt it inside his bones.

And it was the older one who pulled from his clothes up, throwing his jumper and Akihiko's black shirt over his shoulder, climbing onto his lap to kiss him deep and slow.

He didn't let go Akihiko's face, wide arms surrounding his slim waist when he whispered over his lips, "I'm gonna make love to you, Aki"

Green eyes watched his every move full of devotion, lips finding each other in a constant brush of mouths and tongues, face tilting to deepen the kiss.

He pulled clumsily from his jeans, giggling when they got stuck at his thighs and asking Akihiko to help him undress. Once his clothes weren't in the way, kisses resumed along with some toe-curling rub of their crotches together. Haruki felt the question in his lover's eyes and he nodded, blushing slightly and wanting him as much as he did that first time he saw him at university. Even more.

He ground his hips without any hurry until both were hard, panting, and needy. Akihiko didn't make any further move, waiting for Haruki to take the lead, so he leaned over the bed to grab the lube, uncapping it and pouring a generous amount on his fingers.

He reached back, pulling those fingers inside himself, smearing the rest over Akihiko's pierced length, not fully hard yet.

Haruki took his hands, pressing Akihiko's warm palms against his chest, breath hitching when his fingers brushed pink nipples, "Your touches feel so good, don't stop" The whisper died on his lips, swallowed by Akihiko's kiss, breathing deep against his mouth.

Haruki lifted himself on his knees, lining his entrance with Akihiko's glans, sitting on him carefully. Once the rim caught the tip and the rest filled him up inch by inch, Haruki focused on his boyfriend.

"You always make me feel so good" He breathed, sweet moans landing on Akihiko's cheeks, "so loved and special, you are so good to me, Aki"

"Haru…" Akihiko's face pressed against the sensitive skin on his neck, his hold impossibly tight, hips finding his when he got buried to the hilt.

"You make me feel so much, everything good. You are amazing, the best lover and boyfriend" He started to move over him, each drag forcing him to moan.

"Haru, Haru, fuck" his deep voice trembled when his body shook under him. Haruki clenched around him, up and down his length, feeling full of him, passion, pleasure, and worship.

"Shh, I'm here, I got you" Haruki look for his lips to kiss and bite them, gasping over them in a desperate search for release "touch me, I'm close"

"Me too, I, Haruki, stay with me" 

"I'm here", Haruki's pace sped up, Akihiko's fist surrounded his full cock and he was done.

The orgasm tensed his muscles, trembling over him, whimpering higher and higher the faster and harder Akihiko snapped his hips. His load painted their chests in white and he felt his lover doing the same inside of him, moaning deep and loud. Their close held didn't go loose even a bit for a long while, kissing when their breathing came back to a somewhat normal tempo.

"I'm happy to have the man you've become as my boyfriend" He kissed his temple, right beside the brow piercing, "but I'd be even happier if you married me someday"

"What?" Akihiko pulled back enough to look into his eyes, shocked expression making his boyfriend laugh.

"Not yet, tho! But, you know, someday. Dressed all in white, Mafuyu and Ritsuka as our best men" Haruki shrugged.

Determination filled his wide green eyes, "I'd marry you right now, I don't care I'm just 20 I'll provide for you somehow"

Haruki laughed, amused, rolling to the side with him still on his arms, "Slow down, big boy, we still have lots to do before that"

Akihiko brushed some locks of hair away from his eyes, cold winter clouds now going away in favor of the warmth on a perfect spring day, "Together?"

Haruki pressed their foreheads, fond smiles full of affection on their lips and hearts, "together".

**Author's Note:**

> This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)  
> [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
